


Комната 309

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты R-NC17 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drugs, Gen, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Альтернативная вселенная, Юмор, кроссовер, наркотики, нецензурная лексика, упоминание насилия, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Что же нам делать с мёртвой шлюхой рано-рано утром?
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты R-NC17 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Комната 309

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный кроссовер с фильмами «Криминальное чтиво» и «Четыре комнаты» (эпизод «Нарушители спокойствия»).

— … То есть, если мне сейчас поссать приспичило, это тоже воля божья? — едко спрашивает Какузу.

— Не богохульничай. Но в целом, если подумать, да, — отвечает Хидан. — Может, тебе приспичило, потому что в параше тебе лучше думается, вот и найдёшь ответы на все свои вопросы. Типа откровение. Ну, или сдохнешь там, потому что кто-то этажом выше бросил динамит в толкан. Всё может быть.

— Слишком притянуто за уши. По твоей логике, люди тогда обычные куклы в руках бога. Он просто играет с нами, как моя дочь играет в «Симс» компьютерными человечками. Она их, кстати, тоже убивает с постоянством этого твоего бога.

— У тебя дочь есть?! Никогда бы не подумал.

— Не понял. Я что, на пидора похож?

— Да не, просто не ожидал. Типа, ты и дети… Она не плачет от страха, когда тебя видит?

— Она — нет. А сын плачет иногда.

— Так ты ещё и двоих заделать успеть!

— Если быть точнее — четверых. А если ещё точнее, то про некоторых, скорее всего, я даже не знаю.

— Пиздец. Не, вы посмотрите на него! Альфа-самец, бля. Кто вообще тебе даёт, Какузу? Да ещё и на аборт не идут. У тебя же ебало всё в шрамах и ты старый.

— Я тебе как-нибудь потом расскажу, почему меня женщины любят, а ты их только снимать умеешь. Точнее, не умеешь. И раз мы снова коснулись этой темы, давай поговорим о ней.

— О ней?

— О мёртвой, блядь, шлюхе в нашем номере.

Хидан пристально смотрит на Какузу. Медленно он достаёт из кармана брюк пачку «Парламента». Открывает, ловко выуживает сигарету и мягко обхватывает губами фильтр.

Рука — в другой карман. Ладонь приятно холодит «Zippo», и Хидан с замиранием сердца сжимает зажигалку. Наверное, то же чувствуют влюблённые болваны, когда берут за руку свою девушку.

Зажигалка — подарок одного важного человека. Правда, такие подарки обычно называют трофеями, потому что Хидан забрал её у трупа после перестрелки с десятком вооружённых немцев. Но трофей — слишком грубо, скучно и тривиально. Этот подарок ему сделала сама Смерть за то, что он так часто отправлял людей на тот свет.

Хидан откидывает крышку и подносит огонь к сигарете. Он давно хочет бросить курить, но разве с такой зажигалкой получится? Хидан смотрит на металлический корпус с монограммой, большим пальцем нежно проводит по царапинам и глубокому шраму сбоку, в который постоянно забивается грязь.

Первый затяг важен, как и первый поцелуй. Или как первое убийство. Или как первый результат теста на ВИЧ.

Хидан смакует и медленно выдыхает горький дым.

Взгляд падает на мёртвую проститутку с разбитой головой.

— Умеешь же ты испортить момент, Какузу, — меланхолично говорит он и делает второй затяг.

В глазах Какузу загорается злобный блеск. Он не согласен.

— Я тебя убью, клянусь. И закопаю рядом с этой дохлой сукой. Но сначала я поссу.

— Ты же знаешь, что не сможешь меня убить. Никто не может, кроме бога! А ещё, кстати, ты первый начал о хуйне базарить, так что не бесись.

— То есть я теперь и виноватый, — раздражённо бурчит Какузу, закрывая за собой дверь уборной.

— Ну да. Я начал про то, что убийство этой бабы — воля божья, что так нужно было, а ты, вместо того чтобы заткнуть меня, продолжил разговор. И теперь ты злишься, потому что мы потеряли много времени на пиздёж, а я злюсь, потому что у нас так хорошо этот пиздёж пошёл, а ты опять вернулся к этой пизде. Какой же ты мудак, Какузу.

Звук сливного бочка и последующее за ним журчание воды из крана становятся вместо антракта. Мгновение, когда действие на сцене прекращается, а зрители отдыхают.

— А ты бесполезный кусок дерьма, — говорит Какузу, выйдя из уборной и погасив там свет. — Завалил шлюху, блядь, в номере отеля…

— Не называй её так! — перебивает его нахмурившийся Хидан. — Она просто заблудшая душа.

Прозвенел третий звонок! Занавес поднимается, второй акт!

— Ты её буквально две минуты назад назвал пиздой.

— Ну так пизда — это не шлюха.

Хидан пристально смотрит на Какузу. Со стороны может показаться, что они будто борются взглядами.

— Хорошо. Ты завалил эту пизду в номере отеля. В номере, в котором завтра остановятся мексиканцы, наши деловые партнёры. И у тебя нихуя нет знакомых, которые могут убрать это дерьмо.

Хидан складывает руки на груди и недовольно поджимает губы.

Какузу достаёт из своего дипломата небольшой свёрток. Хидан напрягается. Он ожидает худшего, но буквально сразу облегчённо выдыхает: Какузу раскрывает пакетик, достаёт оттуда табак, который затем кладёт на тёмную бумагу.

— А мне скрутишь? — спрашивает Хидан, смотря на то, с каким смаком Какузу затягивается свежей самокруткой.

— Хуй тебе скручу, — спокойно отвечает он. — Ты не заслужил этот пиздатейший табак.

Хидан закатывает глаза.

— Душнила сраная. Может, просто эту пизду в матрас зашьём? Ну, как в тот раз. И забьём.

— Ты прикалываешься?

— Так прокатило же тогда.

— Тебе ещё раз повторить, что сюда уже завтра заселятся мексиканские гангстеры?

Хидан морщится, будто говна навернул. Задолбал этот Какузу со своими мексиканцами. Он даже мозгами не пошевелил, чтобы что-то придумать, зато обосрал вдоль и поперёк. Хидан вздыхает и пытается вспомнить имена тех, кто может им помочь.

— А мистер Волк далеко?

— Он в другом штате, мать твою, — рычит Какузу и тут же делает ещё один глубокий, долгий затяг. Успокаивается. — Ладно. У меня есть один тип на примете. Тот ещё отморозок.

Он вытаскивает телефон из кармана брюк и ищет номер нужного человека.

— Сасори? — произносит он, когда слышит голос на том конце провода. — У нас клиент. Да, горизонтальный. Нет, красного мало. Да. Да. Нет. Отель «Монсеньор». Нет. Да. Конечно. Прекрасно, ждём.

— Всё, проблем нет? — спрашивает чуть напряжённый Хидан и делает последний затяг. Бычок сигареты бросает в сторону трупа.

— Нет, Сасори работает не хуже мистера Волка. Если правильно помню, они бывшие партнёры.

— Ну вот, а ты нервничал.

— Я всегда нервничаю. Это, знаешь ли, помогает держать себя в руках и не наделать глупостей. К примеру, не убить проститутку в порыве хуй знает чего. Или всегда иметь друзей во всех штатах, которые помогут тебе убрать за тобой, если ты облажался. А ты, сын пидораса, облажался по всем пунктам.

Какузу берёт пистолет с глушителем, что лежит на кровати, и направляет пушку прямо в голову Хидана.

— Раз уж Сасори всё равно приедет, то не вижу смысла мелочиться, — говорит он.

Хидан мерзко, высокомерно ухмыляется.

— Слушай, — спокойно говорит он, не двигаясь с места, — с тех пор, как я сожрал то адское хрючево на заправке и просрался после него так, что у самого сатаны бы жопу

разорвало, я по ощущениям бессмертным стал. Типа если я не откинулся после такого, то уже ничто другое меня не возьмёт, отвечаю тебе. И ты это знаешь. Так что не пытайся и не трать пулю.

У Какузу никогда не бывает осечек.

Выстрел.

Лишиться напарника — ужасная потеря. Наверное. Какузу привык. Разве что босса это очень злит, а по одиночке работать нельзя. Правила есть правила, и ничего ты с ними не сделаешь: или работай и получай заслуженные бачи, или катись к хуям — на тот свет. Какузу на хорошем счету, и придумать какую-нибудь отмазку сумел бы без вреда для себя. Возможно, он бы сказал, что Хидан оказался предателем, или что тот напал на него, обдолбавшись и сев на измену. Можно было придумать что угодно, да…

Хидан разражается громким смехом.

— Я же говорил! Говорил! — почти кричит он и оборачивается назад, смотря на дыру в стене.

— Я специально промазал. Надеялся, что мозги на место встанут. Совсем забыл, что у тебя их нет.

Какузу врёт. Он правда промазал.

Он ошарашено смотрит на пистолет в своей руке и поверить не может в случившееся. Такого просто не может быть. Это просто невозможно…

Хидан восторженно матерится и вдруг говорит:

— Давай сюда картину вон ту повесим. Ну, чтобы эти твои мексикосы не увидели дырки от пули.

Какузу отрешённо кивает, тушит самокрутку о подошву и бросает остатки в сторону трупа.

***

Сасори сидит за самым дальним столиком в ресторане на первом этаже отеля. Какузу, получивший от него сообщение пару минут назад и спустившийся вниз, сразу узнаёт его. У Сасори тёмно-рыжие волосы, тёмные очки на носу, тонкие губы и вечная бледность. Если бы не дорогой костюм, его — худого, невысокого и болезненного на вид — легко можно было бы принять за несчастного наркомана.

Но Сасори — наркоман счастливый.

Какузу многозначительно кивает ему в знак приветствия и садится рядом. Сасори кивает в ответ и продолжает смотреть куда-то вперёд.

— Солнце глаза выжигает? — учтиво спрашивает Какузу.

— Я обдолбан, — буднично отвечает Сасори и подносит к губам стакан с чем-то белым.

Какузу поднимает руку, привлекая внимание официанта, и, когда тот подходит, заказывает Б-52.

— Я хочу поговорить с боссом, — вдруг говорит Какузу, когда юноша с блокнотом отходит от их столика на приличное расстояние. — Не могу больше возиться с напарниками, одному лучше.

— Согласен.

В помещении играет какая-то классическая музыка.

— Твой тоже заебал?

— Не представляешь как, — говорит Сасори. — И не убьёшь его, даже несчастный случай не подстроишь, босс пизды даст. Слишком умелый тип. Работает хорошо, но бесит так, что сил нет. Тебе вот просто повезло, что ты его видел от силы два раза и то, когда вы оба набуханные были. А самое блядское знаешь, что? Он мелкий. Ему только недавно двадцать исполнилось. Босс умиляется и говорит, что его нужно беречь. Типа, такой молодой, а уже ебанутый наглухо. А если он мелкий, что это значит? Правильно, что Сасори стал папочкой. Блядь.

Какузу смеётся. Смеётся по-настоящему.

— Понимаю, брат. А у меня напарник бессмертный.

— Что.

— Я стрелял в него, Сасори. Целился прямо в голову. Я никогда не промазываю, ты знаешь. Но я промазал. А этот хуй говорит, что сожрал какое-то говно на заправке в Пиздосральске и так продристался, что очистил не только тело, но и душу, и бога увидел. Поверил в него, и с тех пор бог якобы его охраняет.

— Что за дичь.

— Я ебу?

Спокойная, немного меланхоличная музыка успокаивает нервы. Даже такие напряжённые, как у двух наёмных убийц.

— Бля, да где этот В-52, его бадяжить две минуты. Я у тебя глотну? — Какузу кивает на стакан перед Сасори.

— Ты это не будешь. Это молоко.

— Молоко? Я думал, это Белый русский.

— Нет, правда молоко.

Какузу смотрит на него с непониманием и толикой подозрения. Сасори — и не пьёт? Скорее солнце взойдёт на западе, чем этот дрищ бросит бухать. Сасори снимает очки и переводит на него спокойный взгляд странных, будто остекленевших глаз.

— Я морфием накачался. И я уже не молод. Не могу себе позволить и наркоту, и алкоголь одновременно, — поясняет он.

Они замолкают. Какузу никогда этого не скажет вслух, но ему нравится молчать с Сасори. Ему в принципе нравится, когда люди держат свою хлеборезку под контролем и не льют ему в уши ненужную чушь.

— Я тут подумал, — говорит Сасори. — Мне кажется, мой напарник тоже бессмертный. Он запивает обезбол энергетиками, курит по пачке в день и ещё накидывается ночью или бухлом, или травой. И он до сих пор жив. Обезбола он, знаешь, сколько выжирает? Я еды меньше ем за день.

— А нахрена ему? По приколу?

— У него постоянно что-то болит, если верить его словам. То зуб, то жопа, то кишки. Вот и закидывается таблетками.

— Так легче к врачу сходить и вылечиться, нет?

— И я о том же ему говорю. Его если убьют, то он и не почувствует. Но надо как-то до него донести эту мысль про врачей. Или связать и притащить в больницу, я не знаю. Потому что если у него остановится сердце, то мне же потом за это достанется. Говно, блядь. Он, кстати, приплывёт сюда чуть позже, нам нужно будет утром одного бича завалить. Так пусть хоть этот ушлёпок поможет с вашим клиентом. Вон, твоё пойло несут. Давай, пей, и пойдём. У меня скоро отходос, походу, начнётся.

***

Какузу понимающе кивает.

— Нет, я не спорю, сковорода должна быть обязательно уже нагрета. Не знаю, как в случае с овощами, но для мяса это необходимо. Я обычно кусок стейка, кстати, кладу той стороной, где у него прослойка жира. Сочнее получается.

— Да, я тоже так делаю. Я как-то раз разболтался с шеф-поваром, интересной женщиной, пока Дейдара копался со взрывчаткой в соседнем здании, и вот она мне тоже говорила про жир. Ещё рассказала, что если я хочу получить корочку, то нужно кусок мяса сначала промокнуть бумажным полотенцем, а потом уже на сковороду бросать.

— Это хорошо, что ты сказал. У меня ребёнок обожает корочку. Уже готовит мясо сама, представляешь?

— Да она у тебя вообще на все руки мастерица, я смотрю.

— Конечно. Я в неё столько денег вбухиваю. Самый умный ребёнок получился. На выходных её заберу, приготовим стейк с твоим советом.

— Всем бы такого папочку.

— Не хочу прерывать беседу двух достопочтенных джентльменов, — раздражённо вздохнув, говорит Хидан, — но у нас, блядь, тёлка разлагается на полу.

Какузу и Сасори медленно и синхронно поворачивают головы в его сторону.

— Во-первых, — говорит Сасори и затягивается самокруткой с наипиздатейшим табаком. — Это у тебя она разлагается, а не у нас. Во-вторых, пошёл на хуй.

Хидан закатывает глаза и подходит к окну. Не сосчитать сколько раз он успел пожалеть, что завалил эту пизду. Да, случайно, да, так получилось, да, возможно, это воля божья, но…

— Это испытание для меня? — тихо спрашивает он, смотря на клочок неба, что виднеется между соседними домами. — Я должен вытерпеть всех этих ебасосов и стать сильнее, да, Боже.?

Стук в дверь. Короткий и какой-то нервный. Какузу поворачивает голову, и в это же мгновение в номер врывается Дейдара, одетый как вокалист какой-нибудь подростковой рок-группы для девочек: вроде бы броско и агрессивно, но как-то слишком элегантно. Зрачки его расширены от кокаина, а руки, забитые татуировками, слегка дрожат.

— Здаров, — бросает он и тут же опускает глаза на труп. — Ха! Угар, это кто её так?

— Вон тот выпиздыш, — кивает Какузу в сторону хмурого Хидана.

— Лол, — говорит Дейдара и поднимает подведённые чёрным карандашом глаза на него. — А нахера ты её ёбнул?

— А ты нахера глаза накрасил как педик? — огрызнулся Хидан.

— Чувак, это мои синяки, — серьёзно отвечает Дейдара и бьёт ладонями по карманам. — Есть чо закурить?

— Могу самокрутку предложить, — отзывается Какузу и шагает к своему дипломату. — Охуеешь от качества табака.

— А мне не скрутил, жмот, — шикает Хидан. — А какому-то хую сам вызывался.

— Дейдара — наш гость, который будет помогать убирать за тобой говно, — сдерживая злость отвечает Какузу. — Сделать самокрутку для него и для моего друга Сасори — это меньшее, что я могу сделать для них. А ты должен им обувь вылизывать.

Хидан чуть ли не зубами скрипит.

За окном с отчаянным визгом тормозит машина.

— Бля, надеюсь, это катафалк, — цедит он. — Четырёхместный.

— С нас тогда только тело? — спрашивает Сасори. — Кровь и прочее Хидан уберёт?

— Да, я проконтролирую, — отвечает Какузу и протягивает Дейдаре готовую самокрутку.

Какузу думает: после уборки он выпьет. Выпьет и отключится, а когда проснётся, то решит, что всё это ему приснилось.

Заказать в номер виски или коньяк? Или джин, как в молодости?..

Дверь резко распахивается. В номер заваливается запыхавшийся Кисаме, у которого через плечо перевалено безжизненное на вид тело. Тело он осторожно, но как-то небрежно кладёт на пол и поднимает глаза, наполненные ужасом, на всех.

— Пиздец, — говорит он.

Какузу смотрит на тело. Какой-то молодой парень в непомерно большом пальто, весь в поте, соплях, слезах, крови из носа и блевоте.

Какузу думает: водка. Он закажет сегодня водку.

— Кисаме, какого хуя? — раздражённо спрашивает Хидан, смотря на тело. — Он что, бухой?

— Нет, передоз.

— А.

Какузу вытаскивает из кармана брюк портсигар. Внутри — Капитан Блэк. Закуривает. Всё-таки его наипиздатейший табак нужен для особых случаев, когда курить можно с удовольствием. А сейчас, с этой беспросветной хуйнёй, что творится в этом проклятом номере, лучше курить сигареты на каждый день.

— Бля, то есть к мёртвой шлюхе добавится и твой дружок? — устало спрашивает Сасори.

— Не называй её так! — вспыхивает Хидан. — Это заблудшая душа!

— Это не мой дружок, это наш общий дружок, — злобно рычит Кисаме и обводит всех злым взглядом. — Потому что это Итачи, сын Фугаку.

Никто и бровью не ведёт.

— А Фугаку, блядь, сотрудничает с нашим боссом, — поясняет Кисаме. — У них крупная сделка, и сегодня этого сынка нужно было развлекать весь день, но этот ебанутый решил залезть в мои карманы и спутать героин с коксом. И если Итачи сдохнет в этом номере на ваших глазах, то вас всех перед смертью выебут шесть здоровых чёрных мужиков. Так ситуация яснее?

Какузу бросает бычок в сторону шлюхи. Сасори вздыхает. Дейдара смеётся.

— Вот ты нахера к нам припёрся? — устало спрашивает Хидан. — У нас нет ничего, его надо в больницу!

— Какая, блядь, больница, у него герыча в крови больше, чем у тебя мозгов!

Какузу снова закуривает и думает: водка и мет. Тут без дури никак. Ни-как. И жирный, плотный ужин, такой плотный и жирный, чтоб после него срать было больно.

Кисаме и Хидан кричат друг на друга, пытаясь доказать, кто не прав. И Какузу впервые готов встать на сторону Хидана, потому что, ну, правда, Кисаме, какого хуя ты притащил этого Учиху в номер. Других людей, что ли, больше нет? Кто вообще придумал этот бред, что коллеги якобы должны помогать друг другу?

— У меня есть адреналин в машине, — вяло перебивает их Сасори. — Дейдара, сбегаешь?

— А хули я?

— Ты здесь единственный на спидах, — спокойно отвечает Сасори. — Быстрее всех справишься.

Дейдара задумывается.

— Хм, ну ладно. Шприц же под сиденьем?

— Конечно.

Он бодро выскакивает из номера.

— Видал? — произносит Сасори, глядя на Какузу. — Это называется основами воспитания. Если что-то хочешь получить от капризного подростка — сделай вид, будто он уникальный и лучший. Если бы я сказал ему правду, что он нихуя не делает и пусть хоть сбегает за шприцом, то он бы меня послал. Но так он услышал, что только он может справиться с этой тупой задачей, и сразу же согласился без проблем.

— Я бы ему просто пропиздон устроил, — флегматично отвечает Какузу.

— А не помогает, — говорит Сасори и поправляет съехавшие очки. — Он сразу же пропиздон получил, как в первый раз повыёбывался. А он такую суку включил невозможную, я решил быть умнее.

— Ну, может, ты и прав, — отвечает Какузу. — Буду знать, к кому обращаться за советом, когда дети подрастут.

Сасори хмыкает.

— Охуеваю от вашего спокойствия, — честно говорит Кисаме, который даже с Хиданом ругаться перестал.

— А чего кипиш наводить? Я всё равно ничего не смогу сделать без адреналина, — пожимает плечами Сасори. — Паниковать, что ли, предлагаешь и бегать по комнате?

— На кой тебе вообще адреналин в тачке? — спрашивает Какузу, рассматривая бледно-серое лицо Итачи с прилипшими к щекам чёрными локонами и впавшие глаза.

— А вдруг я передоз словлю? Я, собственно, поэтому стараюсь не наезжать на Дейдару, если он не объебался. Вот буду я валяться, как этот, — он кивает в сторону Итачи, — а мне Дейдара по старой дружбе и всадит адреналин. Я его уже научил, как это делать.

— Только, блядь, умоляю, давай ты вколешь Итачи, — говорит Кисаме.

Какузу с интересом смотрит на него. Кисаме всегда спокоен и рассудителен, порой вспыльчив и неоправданно жесток, но лицо всегда сохраняет. Сегодня, кажется, он впервые выглядит напуганным.

«Обосраться», — думает Какузу.

Не ночь, а пиздец какой-то. Всё, что он должен был с Хиданом сделать, — это всего лишь расставить пару жучков в номере и переночевать в нём, чтобы не вызвать ни у кого подозрений. Самое простое задание в жизни.

Блядь.

— … Ты хотя бы врач, — слышит Какузу обрывок фразы и переводит взгляд с Кисаме на Сасори.

Да, точно, этот ебанутый же медик по образованию.

— Расстегни пока ему рубашку, — говорит Сасори и закуривает.

В номер забегает Дейдара.

— Вот, я даже туда уже адреналин вогнал, — с плохо скрываемой гордостью произносит он и показывает шприц. — И ватку со спиртом не забыл.

— Не то, что в прошлый раз, — едко замечает Сасори.

— Не тё сьто в пелвый лаз, — парирует Дейдара, не забыв состроить гримасу.

Уничтожающий взгляд Сасори можно прочувствовать даже сквозь толщу его тёмных очков. Он тушит сигарету, бросает бычок в сторону трупа и берёт из рук Дейдары шприц, ватку и бутылочку со спиртом.

Не спеша, будто назло, Сасори садится рядом с Итачи, чуть приподнимает рукава и, не снимая очки, начинает обрабатывать место укола.

— Один резкий удар, — говорит он и заносит руку. — Пробить грудину. Добраться до сердца. И сразу нажать на поршень. Он должен мгновенно прийти в себя.

Взмах. Удар.

У Какузу сердце ухает куда-то вниз. По ощущением оно будто разбивается на долю секунды, а потом…

Потом этот мудак Итачи распахивает охуевшие глаза, громко вздыхает и начинает орать и метаться на месте.

Если бы у людей было пять сердец, Какузу бы сейчас лишился двух. И, судя по реакции остальных, они бы лишились трёх.

Итачи откашливается, шумно дышит, осматривает руки и шприц у себя в груди. Итачи — как оживший мертвец.

Как воскресший Иисус.

— Эй… ты как? — первым подаёт голос Хидан, вжавшийся в стену.

— Кххааа… — сипит Итачи. — Бля.

У всех вырывается нервный смешок.

— Сколько раз ты это делал? — восхищённо спрашивает Кисаме, переводя взгляд с Итачи на Сасори.

— Один, — спокойно отвечает он. — Только что.

Дверь снова распахивается, и все уже готовы послать на хуй незваного гостя, потому ещё одна проблема никому не нужна, но все замолкают в святом ужасе.

На пороге — босс с двумя телохранителями за спиной.

— Это что за хуйня.

Голос — сталь. Взгляд — прямой, с искорками гнева.

— Конан… мисс, мы… — начинает Какузу, но та его прерывает:

— Так, стоп. Я приехала проверить номер, в который заселятся, на минутку, мексиканские гангстеры, наши новые спонсоры, а у вас здесь… — она осматривает номер и всех собравшихся в нём цепким взглядом янтарных глаз. — Мёртвая шлюха, обдолбанные чистильщики и господин Учиха со шприцом адреналина в груди.

— Добрый вечер, — сипло говорит Итачи с таким выражением лица, будто не он сидит на полу, весь в крови и блевоте и едва не умерев несколько минут назад.

— Это заблудшая душа, не шлюха… — шепчет себе под нос Хидан.

Какузу кажется, что он в каком-то реалити-шоу с розыгрышами. Потому что, наверное, в нормальной жизни не бывает такого, чтобы всего за три часа произошло столько пизды.

Ну, правда, не бывает же.

Конан протягивает руку к одному из своих телохранителей — какому-то новенькому, рыжему и лохматому, — и заебавшийся Какузу надеется, что он даст ей пистолет, и она их расстреляет всех. Он уже сам готов достать свой, чтобы закончить эту ночь так, как того требуют нормы морали: чтобы всякие говнюки сдохли.

Но вместо пистолета Конан протягивают пачку сигарет и зажигалку.

— Я вас ненавижу, — говорит она и закуривает. — Это же просто пиздец. Вы должны были просто установить здесь жучки. Что здесь вообще делают Сасори с Дейдарой и Кисаме с Итачи?

— Не сочтите за грубость, но вы действительно это хотите знать именно сейчас, мисс? — спрашивает бледный Кисаме.

Конан задумывается.

— Ты прав. Сейчас — не хочу, — она нервно выдыхает дым.

Комната вся заполняется дымом, потому что каждый, кроме Итачи, закуривает. Серый кумар окутывает номер, в котором в течение нескольких сигарет обговариваются жизненно важные детали этой ночи: не расскажет ли Итачи отцу о случившемся; все ли жучки на месте, как убрать номер и…

— А куда эту пизду деть? — осторожно спрашивает Хидан, кивая на засыпанный бычками труп.

— Да зашейте вы её в матрас! — гневно отвечает Конан. — И бросьте к ней что-нибудь, отчего она будет медленней разлагаться. Мексиканцы приедут на днях, она ещё не должна вонять. А потом они уедут, и это уже будут не наши проблемы. И попросите у персонала, чтобы в этой комнате не топили до завтра, иначе вонь будет.

***

Через полтора часа в их номере не остаётся никого, кроме Какузу, Хидана и спрятанной шлюхи.

— А я тебе говорил — давай зашьём в матрас! А ты ломался, как целка, — бурчит Хидан и пинает ногой кровать с трупом. — В тот же раз прокатило. И в этот прокатит, не ссы.

— Сравнил хуй с пальцем — себя и босса. Ты всегда херь молотишь.

— Да пошёл ты, — машет рукой Хидан и заходит в ванную. — Я душ приму, а потом тогда выселимся.

— У тебя есть двадцать минут, — сухо отвечает Какузу.

Этого времени ему как раз хватит, чтобы ещё раз осмотреть номер и спрятать всё, что не так лежит. Он знает, что мексиканцы приедут сюда всего на двое суток — одни они потратят на развлечения, а вторые — на встречу с Конан. Они только переночуют в этом номере.

В ящик тумбочки он кладёт библию Хидана, пока тот не видит, и шприц.

***

Первые лучи сонного калифорнийского солнца отражаются в тёмных очках.

В жизни Какузу было много странных, мерзких, весёлых, невероятных историй. Всего хватало. Всё было. О чём-то он жалеет, о чём-то вспоминает с восторгом или ненавистью, чем-то он гордится. Но эта ночь — та самая страница его жизни, которую он хочет вырвать, сжечь и забыть о ней навсегда. Может, конечно, всё дело в возрасте, и будь Какузу моложе, этот случай его, скорее всего, позабавил бы. Впрочем, это всё хуйня. Главное, что всё закончилось, к тому же без потерь.

— Так нахера ты её завалил? — устало спрашивает он, сидя в машине со стаканчиком кофе в руке.

— Кого? А, эту бабу. Да блин, — Хидан хмурится, нервно барабанит пальцами по рулю и закусывает губу. — Понимаешь. Я снял её, и мы чот так увлеклись… Ну, в общем, она попросила пожёстче быть. И я переборщил.

Какузу не вздыхает. Не смотрит на него с непониманием и злобой. Он просто говорит так, словно Хидан рассказал ему о том, что он купил хлеб им на завтрак:

— Ты ебнутый. Пришибленный наглухо. Ты уёбок, Хидан.

— Да, — серьёзно отвечает он.

— Пизда. Поехали.

Хидан нажимает на газ. Машина трогается с места и уезжает вперёд — к рассвету и океану.


End file.
